mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol
Italia 1 | first = 1986-03-07 | last = 1986-08-29 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = }} is a magical girl anime series by Studio Pierrot. It was simultaneously released as a manga by Kiyoko Arai. The fourth magical girl series created by Studio Pierrot, Pastel Yumi also appears in a feature-length OVA as well as the Majokko Club Yoningumi A-kūkan kara no Alien X OVA. Story Yumi Hanazono loves flowers. She does not perform well in school, but loves to draw, and wants to be a mangaka. Her family runs a flower shop so she has grown up with a floral appreciation. Yumi is a very good artist, but does not always use the best judgement when she chooses her subjects. On the day of the Flower Festival, she entertains the other children by drawing portraits of the Lady Fukurokouji on the walls of her mansion. An angry Fukurokouji makes her clean the entire wall, but as she is doing so, she sees Fukurokouji about to destroy a dandelion. After saving it, she replants it in a poppy field. To her surprise, it starts speaking to her. The voices belong to Kakimaru and Keshimaru, two flower elves who have come to the Human World to grant Yumi special powers as a reward for her kindness. The two elves give Yumi a magical wand and locket made from poppy blossoms. If Yumi draws something in mid-air with her wand, and recites the phrase, "Pastel Poppuru Poppin-pa!", whatever she drew will become real. The magic will only last for a short time, however. Yumi uses her new powers to get to the Flower Festival celebrations by drawing a horse (which the elves turn into a pegasus). She uses them again when she accidentally ruins her father's contest entry, a life-size doll. She creates a duplicate dress and models it herself. Yumi's new power does have problems, though. She must be very inventive when solving problems, and whatever solution she thinks of must work within a time limit. Also, unlike other magical girls, she does not have the best family life. Her mother is an alcoholic, and her parents are always fighting, even separating at one point. Cast *Yumi Hanazono: Mariko Shiga *Kakimaru: Miina Tominaga *Keshimaru: Yuriko Fuchizaki *Kyōhei Misawa: Yū Mizushima *Kenta Misawa: Chika Sakamoto *Ichirō Hanazono: Yoshito Yasuhara *Momoko Hanazono: Yūko Mita *Mrs. Fukurokōji: Hiroko Maruyama *Kunimitsu: Shigeru Chiba *Dankichi Hanazono: Kei Tomiyama *Musutaki: Sukekiyo Kameyama Staff *Director: Akira Shigino *Series Coordinator: Shōji Imai *Character Design: Yumiko Harazawa, Kōji Motoyama *Music: Kōji Makaino *Production: Studio Pierrot Theme songs ;Kin no Ribon de Rock-shite :Opening theme :Lyrics: Keiko Asō :Composition: Etsuko Yamakawa :Vocals: Mariko Shiga ;Freesia no Shōnen :Ending theme :Lyrics: Keiko Asō :Composition: Etsuko Yamakawa :Vocals: Mariko Shiga Episode titles #''Machi wa Mahō de Hanazakari'' #''Mahō no Suteki na Tsukai Kata'' #''Yoroshiku Bōken Girl'' #''Ojii-chan Adventure'' #''Kami Hikōki kara no Dengon'' #''Futari no Fukurokōji-san'' #''Namida no Diet Nikki'' #''Mōichido Romance'' #''Tobe Ai no Tsubasa de Sky High'' #''Itazura Bake ni Goyōjin'' #''Fushigi? Ōgontori Densetsu'' #''Onee-sama wa Tsurai yo'' #''Omakase Cupid'' #''Omoide ni Kieta Kakimaru'' #''Yōsei ga Kureta Ongakukai'' #''Sumire Iro no Hatsukoi'' #''Yumi-chan Ki o Tsukete'' #''Hassha Bell ga Naru made'' #''Hanabira no Step'' #''Hana o Aishitemimasen ka?'' #''Habatake Sora e Kaze o Ukete'' #''Koi no Miscast'' #''Iedeshita Otō-san'' #''Sayonara Flower Town'' #''Wasurenaide Memory'' OVAs Majokko Club Yoningumi A-kūkan kara no Alien X Yumi, Persia, Mami, and Emi join forces to protect the Earth by fighting aliens on the surface of the moon using their transformation abilities and magical powers. The OVA does nothing to advance the storylines in any of the individual stories, but is rather a sidestory for the four magical girl series released by Studio Pierrot. An official mook titled Majokko Club was published by Bandai under the B-Club Special imprint on 1987-10-15. The mook features many pages of stills from the OVA as well as character, staff, and production information. The next OVA in the series was Harbor Light Story, the inspiration for the Fancy Lala series ten years later. References External links *[http://pierrot.jp/english/title/yumi.html Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol] *[http://pierrot.jp/title/magicgirl/cate04.html Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol] * Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Manga of 1986 fr:Susy aux fleurs magiques ko:꽃나라 요술봉 it:Sandy dai mille colori ja:魔法のアイドルパステルユーミ